Prongs and Bambi
by Tadpoleinateacup
Summary: Follows the Hestia's Kindness story line. Grace and the others have to explain to a five year old Harry why his siblings have diffrent last names than him.


Harry, and the twins were all five. So that meant they were supossed to start kindergarden. It was their first day in fact and Remus, Grace, Severus and Sirius had been dreading this day for the last few years.

They had agreed as a family that the kids should start their magical education young so that they would be prepared for the future. They didn't neglect to show their children the muggle world, but they thought their magical educations more important.

However, being in a magical school, and having one of your children be Harry Potter made it very difficult. All the adults knew that when Harry got home he would have questions, all their children would. Harry was famous and since the night he had defeated Voldemort parents had been telling their children the story of the brave little hero who had defeated the darkest wizard of all time.

They were sure all the other children would see his scar and ask questions. It was only natural for little children to be curious. They were sure the teacher would treat him diffrently too, if only slightly. She might look at him with awe and get distracted easily.

They were not dissapointed when that evening after a solem dinner in which all the children looked confused and deep in thought they finally asked their parents the question they had all been dreading.

"Why is my last name Potter, and Jack and Jill's Lupin?" Grace and Remus shared a look as did Severus and Sirius. They hadn't bothered to explain before now because they knew the children wouldn't be old enough to understand, in fact they were still not certain. But if they wanted to know they would try their best to explain. They had knowen all along that this day would come, and they had agreed to not hide anything from thier children involving the topic.

Grace motioned for Harry to come sit with her. He immediatly jumped off the couch and crawled up into her lap. The twins did the same to Remus and all looked up at Grace.

"I want you to know, all three of you," She looked Harry in the eyes before glancing at the twins. "You are all _my_ children and _nothing_ changes that. I love you all equally and with my whole heart. As do the rest of us grow-ups." The children looked around for confimation from the others who all nodded with wide truthful eyes.

"Now I'm going to start from the beginning and I want you to pay close attention okay?" Harry and the twins all nodded and Grace continued. "When we were at Hogwarts we all had two other friends that you all know as Bambi and Prongs. They were our closest friends and we loved them dearly. They were our siblings and we would have done anything for them." She smiled a fond smile as she reminised. "We stayed freinds until after our Hogwarts years, in fact I watched as they got married and eventually got pregnant. Bambi, or Lily was going to have a little boy. We were all very excited for the baby's arrival! And when the baby came he looked just like his father Prongs, or James. He had messy black hair and a straight nose, and desperatly needed glasses."

She smirked as recognition crossed her childrens faces. "The only diffrence between them was the eyes. The tiny boy had amazing almond shaped green eyes, just like his mothers. We were all very proud of them, but none were more proud then James and Lily. They named there son Harry James Potter."

She paused to wait for the imforation to seep into her childrens heads. and when it did Harry looked up at her with his big green eyes and she could see confusion and a hint of sad understanding. He was so smart for someone so young. "What happened to them mommy?" Harry sounded very small.

"There was a very bad wizard named Voldemort and we all worked with Dumbledore to try and defeat him so that you could all grow up safe. This evil wizard heard something that scared him and he decided he needed to stop it at all costs, even if it meant hurting others. He would stop at nothing to keep it from happening. He thought he knew how too, he had to kill a beautiful innocent little boy."

Lily looked at the other adults and they all nodded looking solem and sad. "He found them eventually, he found Lily and James and broke in. He killed James who was tryign to protect his you and Lily. Lily ran trying to get away. But it was no use she had no were to run and Voldemort was too close. He tried to spare her but it meant giving up her little boy, her precious beautiful boy. And she refused and so he killed her too." Harry and her twins had tears streaming down theire faces. Their eyes were wide and frightened, but she could tell they also needed to hear the end.

"He then had nothing standing in his way of getting what he wanted, which was you Harry. He cast the killing curse the same one that had just killed your parents, but it didn't work! Something had gone wrong and you lived with nothing more then a scar to show your survival."

"The Wizarding wrold rejoiced at the long time threat being gone and dead, but for you things didn't seem so bright. But, your parents had made sure that you would be well taken care of. You had four godaprents that all love you. So when Dumbledore found out that Bambi and Prongs were gone he called the godparents immediatly and _we_ rushed over to see what had happened."

Grace paused and waited for it all to sink in. "And what did happen?" Harry looked scared, as if he didn't already know.

"We took you in our arms and cried for your parents and the loss our our best friends. We showered you with love and affection and whispered that we would love you forever and that nothing would take you away from us. We told you you would grow up to hear about all your parents had done and how much they had loved you and you would know that you were one of the most loved children ever." grace kissed his forehead.

"Do you understad Harry? You're famous because you defeated a _very_ bad man, that's why everyone at school knew who you were and that's why you're last name is diffrent. We aren't your biological parents. You didn't sleep in my stomach like the twins did."

"Harry nodded even as tears streamed down his face and he had to wipe the tears and snot away with the back of his hands. It was cute and Grace just wished he had been a little older.

"Does that mean you aren't my mom?" Harry looked scared.

"Oh baby." Grace hugged him close to her chest rocking him slightly. "You're my son in everything but blood. I love you like my own and I care for you like my own. Have I ever treated you diffrently then Jill or Jack?" Harry shook his head in Grace's chest. "That's right! And that's because I love you just as much." Grace kept one arm firmly wrapped around Harry as she stretched out the other for her twins. They jumped off Remus and ran for Grace, wrapping their little arms around Harry and their mom. "You're all my children and I love you all very much, nothing will ever change that. And I know if Bambi and Prongs were alive they would say the same, it doesn't matter who gave birth to who, we care about you all."

Harry poked his head out of the caccoon of warmth and love surrounding him. "does that mean I shouldn't call you mom anymore?" Harry looked like his little heart might beat from his chest and then break if Grace said no.

She smiled down at her little boy. "I would love if you still called me mom. I would also understand if you felt like that right should be reserved for your real one." Harry looked deep in thought, like he was conflicted.

"Can I just call my real mom Momma Bambi and you mom?" Grace smiled brilliantly at him.

"Of course you can my little lightning bolt.

She hugged her children tightly before realeasing them. "Now it's time for bed, i'm sure we are all very tired. So give your uncles and hug and kiss and then Dad and go get ready for bed." They all nodded and did as they were told before pounding up the stairs to get ready.

When all the children were out of ear shot the adults let out loud breaths. "That was intense, I'm glad you took care of that I would have lost it." Sirius spoke in a very serious un Sirius like manner. And wasn't that just ironic.

"Im honestly surprised they took it so well. They are all so younge I didn't think they would really understand." The others nodded in understanding.

Grace and Remus were snuggled up asleep about an hour after putting the kids to bed when Grace felt a tug on her sleeve. She immediatly rolled over and looked at the face of Harry who looked like he would burst into tears at any moment.

Grace picked him up and pulled him onto the bed and hugged him tight. "I can remember them kinda, and now that I know I miss them." Harry played with the bow on the neck of Grace's night shirt.

"You know that's okay right? You know that doesn't make any of us love you less, it doesn't change anything." Harry nodded and rested his head on Grace's chest.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, just for tonight?" Grace kissed Harry's forehead loveingly as she gave him a light squeeze.

"Of course you can lightning bolt." Grace let him go and pulled the covers down so he could crawl under them. Remus woke enough to wrap and arm sloppily around Harry and kiss his head. Grace smiled and cuddled down with Harry wrapping her own arm around him.

"Goodnight baby boy."

They all fell back to sleep feeling warm and loved.

Harry asked about Lily and James more often after that and no one in the house was reluctant to tell him anything he wanted to know. He grew up knowing that he had had another set of parent's that had loved him very much. But he didn't let that take away from the parents he had now or the love they all shared as a family.


End file.
